


November Rain

by MovieWocher



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, in The 100 universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieWocher/pseuds/MovieWocher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hiding out, Clarke was found and presented to the Commander. Still driven with anger, Clarke was unable to work with Lexa and the summit did not happen. There was no bowing or swearing of fealty. Skaikru did become part of the Coalition still and Lexa is doing everything she can to get Clarke to talk to her. But can Clarke learn to forgive her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	November Rain

“I never meant to turn you into this. You’re free to go. Your mother is here. I’ll have you escorted to her.”

Just mere seconds from pressing the knife to Lexa’s neck and then finding that she didn’t have it in her to go through with it, Clarke didn’t trust herself to respond so she didn’t. With all her thoughts and emotions overwhelming her, she didn’t even notice when Lexa left the room. All she felt was this tight squeeze in her chest and how she can’t seem to catch her breath as hard as she tried. Feeling light headed, she dropped to her knees indifferent to how it further hurt her bruised body. All she knew was that she was drowning and she didn’t want to be saved.

It seemed like time crawled slowly but it was only after a few minutes when the door opened again and several grounders surrounded her. They gently raised her to her feet, not that Clarke noticed. She was still lost in her own world. They carefully led her out of the room, into the corridors. After several turns, she saw her mom standing near the stairs, looking like she was about to cry. Clarke broke away from the Grounders and launched herself to her mom who immediately engulfed her in an embrace.

“I’m so glad that you are alive.” Abby whispered as she pressed her lips to Clarke’s forehead and tightened her hold on her as if she was afraid that Clarke would once again leave and disappear. 

“I can’t stay here, Mom.” Clarke desperately said when they broke apart, pleading with her eyes. “I can’t bear to be here one more second.”

“Then we’ll go.” Abby turned to Kane who was watching them on the side. She gave him a tight smile as she took the chancellor’s pin and pressed it to his hands. He nodded and stepped aside to let them pass through.

***

Going back to Arkadia had been a quiet affair. There wasn’t a lot of fun fare, there were no people waiting for her at the gate, no ceremonies, no medals or recognitions. There were also no accusations and questioning looks. Clarke was grateful to her mom, she knew that she planned this. She didn’t want anyone’s attention, thanking her or condemning her. The three months away from the place may have erased some of the guilt that bore down on her, but it hadn’t left her. She doubt it will ever will. 

When she laid down on her bed, Abby sat by her side, running her fingers through her hair. “Don’t ever do that again Clarke.”

“What? Kill 350 people?” Clarke voice cracked.

“Run away.” Abby answered. “You don’t have to endure it alone.”

Clarke looked away, unable to make the promise she didn’t know if she can keep.

With a gentle sigh, Abby stood up. “Rest for now.”

***   

After a few days, those who were left in Polis came back. They brought the news that they are now part of the Coalition and is the 13th Clan. The news was received with mixed responses. There were some who were happy, looking forward to the peace that laid ahead. There were some who were angry, declaring that Grounders cannot be trusted.

Kane raised his hands to the crowd, telling them to be quiet. When the noise went down, he spoke. 

“Even with all our technologies, this world we stand on is still foreign to us. We don’t know all the danger it may bring to us. I look at this Coalition as our chance to increase our survival. Yes, there has been times when we had been at odds with them, where they threatened and killed some of our people. But,” he paused as he looked at the people’s faces around. “We also did the same. We are not without sin.” Some of the people who had been complaining, nodded their heads. “It is time for beginnings. This we owe to our children and our children’s children who will one day inherit this world.” The people started clapping and cheering as Kane stepped down.

Clarke who was listening a bit away from the crown, just shook her head angrily. No amount of rhetoric can ever change her mind. She stiffened slightly when she felt someone stopped by her side.

“You don’t believe him?”

Clarke relaxed when she recognized Bellamy. “We’ve tried it once, remember?”

Bellamy hummed in agreement as he nodded.

“I don’t know what Lexa is playing at.”    

“She told us about the Ice Nation who was shaping up to be a threat. By bringing all of us together, it gives us and them a better chance to defeat them.”

“It’s their war, not ours.” Clarke declared angrily. 

“Until we get pulled in again like what happened with the Mountain Men. We may not want it or believe it, but as soon as we landed here, we’ve became part of everything that’s happening.”

Clarke didn’t respond. The argument made sense to her but anything that included Lexa, her mind refused to accept.

“The Commander did say something curious.”

Clarke glanced at Bellamy, waiting for him to continue.

“She said that with the Coalition, she doesn’t need to choose anymore.”

***

A few months had passed and Arkadia was buzzing with the news that the Commander was planning to visit. Most of those who did not accept the Coalition already changed their mind as they saw how the Grounders had helped and guided them to survive their first winter. Everyone except Clarke, that is.

“I’m not running away, Mom. I’m just going hunting.” Clarke said as she packed her bags.

“And you’re just going hunting exactly on the days that the Commander is here.”

“I’ve been planning this for ages.”

“I never heard you speak of it.” Abby countered.

“I didn’t know I had to tell you everything. And I’m an adult. I don’t need you permission.”

“I know.” Abby finally relented. “Just be careful.”

“I learned my lesson. I’m always careful now.” 

***

The second time, Lexa visited Arkadia, she didn’t inform them ahead of time. The people were surprised when she was suddenly by the gates with her guards. Kane hurried to welcome her.

“Commander, you should have told us that you were coming. We could have prepared.”

“I was just passing by and decided to go here for a day. There’s no need for an elaborate welcome.” Lexa replied as she waved her hand around indicating that she is okay with what she saw. “I wanted to check how you were doing.”

“The crops are doing well. We were able to incorporate the techniques that your farmers taught us.” Kane reported. “It was really a stroke of genius how they came up with ---.”

“You can show me around the site, yes?” Lexa interrupted Kane.

“Sure.” Kane answered as he quickly stood up. “Maybe we can start with ---.”

“I would like to see your Medical Facilities.”

Kane nodded and led the way. As they walked, Kane informed Lexa about how Arkadia was doing and he emphasized how grateful they all for the help that was provided. Lexa nodded a lot but Kane noted that she seemed preoccupied. After a few minutes, they were standing outside the Medical bay. Lexa straightened her shoulders and nodded to Kane to open the door.

“Abby, we have a visitor.” Kane announced as they entered.

From the corner attending to a patient, Abby looked over her shoulders towards Kane. She nodded to them before turning back to her patient. After a few seconds, she walked over towards Lexa.

“Commander, how are you doing?” Abby greeted.

“I’m fine, Dr. Griffins. And how are the health of our people?”

“Aside from the occasional sprains and broken bones, most are healthy. The people had been able to adapt well.”

“That’s good.” Lexa murmured. “And you have enough support?” Lexa looked around the room until she found what she was looking for.

“Yes. We have enough hands in here.” Abby confirmed. She then noticed that Lexa wasn’t paying attention anymore and was looking at something intently. She followed her glance and saw that Lexa was staring at Clarke. Abby coughed and Lexa looked back, a bit flustered at being caught.

“Would you like to talk to my personnel?” Abby asked.

“That would be,” Lexa hesitated. “… nice.”

“Clarke,” Abby called out. “Come over here.”

“I’m busy.” Clarke answered without looking.

“Can you excuse me for a bit?” Abby walked over to where Clarke was sitting. She found her there scowling, not doing anything. “Clarke, the Commander wants to see you.”

“I don’t want to talk to her.”    

“You can’t run away from her forever.”

“I can and I will if I want to.” Clarke hissed then she stood up and exited the Medical bay, slamming the door behind her, without looking at Lexa.

Abby looked at Lexa apologetically.

“That’s okay.” Lexa said, trying to unsuccessfully hiding her disappointment. “I can talk with the others.”

***

The third time Lexa visited Arkadia, she came with another woman. She informed Kane that she was planning to stay for a week for a break.

“I don’t see why she needs to come and go here.” Clarke complained to Raven.

“Well, basically she is our one and true leader.” Raven replied with a deadpan expression as she played around with a fan. “And of course, no one says no to the Commander.”

“Doesn’t she have any wars to fight or people to torture? I’m sure they are all just lined up waiting for her.”

“All I know is that Kane wants me to fix this fan so we can put it in the Commander’s room.”

Clarke suddenly stood up and leaned towards Raven. “Maybe you can fix it so that it goes boom later.”

“Clarke…” Raven warned as she looked around the room checking if anyone heard her. “Even saying that is grounds for treason. Do not speak those words when you’re out in the open.”

“You’re no fun.” Clarke said as she sighed and sat back down.

“You know that she came with another woman, right.” Raven said as she glanced at Clarke.

“Why do I care? I only want her gone.”

“Because Octavia told me that you were close before everything that happened.”

“Not close enough apparently.” Clarke took to her feet and left the room without saying good bye.

As she walked to go back to the Medical bay, she heard laughter. Something about it made her stopped. She followed the sound until she found herself face to face with Lexa. Lexa reached out for the woman’s hand and held it gently as she looked at Clarke.

“Clarke. It is nice to see you. You look well.” Lexa said.

“Sorry, I couldn’t say the same.”

Lexa just smiled at her indulgently.

“And you know, people here are busy working. You shouldn’t be laughing out loudly and distracting them.” Clarke continued.

“Of course, Clarke. I’m sorry.”                                           

Clarke looked at Lexa oddly before leaving. She barely looked at the woman beside Lexa.

The following day, Clarke stepped out to the grounds after eating breakfast. There was a group of people in a circle cheering. Wondering what it was, Clarke walked over to the crowd and pushed her way towards the front. She saw that it was Lexa covered in sweat as she trained with Octavia. Even though Octavia was the best sword fighter in Arkadia, she was of course no match to the Commander who easily side step each swing. A lucky strike almost sliced off a bit of skin on Lexa’s shoulder. Clarke let out a gasp which caused Lexa to look towards her and lose her concentration. Octavia used that moment to strike again knocking out the sword from Lexa’s hands. Lexa looked back at Octavia and crouched down as she avoided one attack after another. After a few seconds, she was able to trip Octavia and got back the advantage. She took Octavia’s sword and placed the tip over Octavia’s heart. Everyone gasped as they waited for the next move. Then Lexa let out a smile. She dropped the sword and reached out for Octavia’s hand to help her stand up. The people cheered again. Lexa graciously stepped to the side and then Clark saw the woman again. She had also been watching and now is wiping a cloth on Lexa’s face presumably to remove her sweat. With an annoyed huff, Clarke walked away.

That night, she was hanging by Raven’s quarter as they drank the new batch of Monty’s concoction.

“How dare she be happy after what she did?” Clarke angrily said.

Raven looked at her with pity.

“I know what you are thinking. I am not jealous.” Clarke added. “I actually pity that woman more. She doesn’t know what she’s into.”

“Which is what?” Raven asked.

“She thinks the Commander loves her. It will be a rude awakening for her when she finds out what the Commander really thinks of her… which is that she’s nothing, she’s insignificant, that she’s something that can be easily thrown aside. Or maybe she’s just using here for some leverage, that is not far ---”

Raven took another sip as she waited for Clarke to continue. After a few seconds, she looked over to where Clarke was sitting and found her passed out.

The next day, Clarke didn’t see Lexa nor the woman. When she asked Abby, she found out that Lexa had taken a trip to a nearby tribe and will be back before nightfall. When they weren’t back by dusk, Clarke stationed herself near the gate to wait for their arrival. When they finally arrived deep into the night, Clarke breathed a sigh of relief but composed her face so that she looked annoyed. When Lexa passed by where she was standing, Clarke muttered that some people do not have consideration. Lexa didn’t appear to notice her. Clarke stomped back to her quarters.

The following day, Clarke decided to take lunch in the mess hall. After getting her plateful, her eyes roamed through the room to find an available seat. She saw one near Raven but her feet had a mind of its own. In a few seconds, she was standing by Lexa’s table. She coughed to get their attention.

“Clarke,” Lexa looked up in surprise. “Do you want to join us?”

“Don’t mind me if I do.” Clarke answered as she slipped between Lexa and the woman, forcing them to move to the side to make room for her.

“Clarke, you haven’t met my…” Lexa hesitated, “friend. Clarke, this is Ryukin. Ryukin, this is Clarke.”

“Nice to meet you Clarke.”

Clarke just nodded her head as she stuffed food into her mouth.

“Lexa told me that you were from space. How do you find earth?”

“It’s okay.” Clarke mumbled as she continued to eat.

“I’m glad that you’re talking again to me.” Lexa spoke up.

“Can I have this?” Clarke asked as she took Lexa’s glass without waiting for an answer. She drank all the water as she stared at Lexa. Then without another word, she stood up and left the table.

Ryukin looked at Lexa as she raised her eyebrows. Lexa just shook her head.

That afternoon, Raven walked over to the Medical bay and found Clarke reading a book about Orthopedics. She sat beside her and plucked the book out of her hands.

“Raven, that’s rude. I’m reading that.” Clarke said as she tried to get the book back.

“Rudeness didn’t stop you earlier from forcibly sitting between the Commander and her friend during lunch.”

Clarke leaned back on her chair, crossed her arms, and she looked at her friend. “I needed to eat. Just because she’s the Commander doesn’t mean that she can’t share her space.”

“There wasn’t a lack of seats in the mess. Now tell me what is this all about? I thought you hated her.”

“I do.”                                                                                                                                    

“Then why are you all over her?”

Before Clarke can answer, Abby called her to help with a new patient. She waved goodbye to Raven, relieved that she didn’t have to answer or think about her question. She spent the next hour listening as her mom told her what to do in such cases. By the time dinner came, Clarke had a throbbing headache and decided to go directly to her quarters. As she was walking by, she passed by Lexa’s room. The door was slightly ajar and Clarke saw Lexa sitting by the bed, combing her hair. At the moment, Lexa appeared to be just a girl, not like the Commander of the 13 Clans, not like the weight of all her people was on her shoulders. Clarke found herself entranced and was about to take a step forward when Ryukin appeared inside the room. She took the comb from Lexa and stood by her side as she started braiding her hair. Clarke looked away at the intimacy she was witnessing. Something clawed at her insides, something that she had been feeling the last few days whether she cared to admit or not. She stood there frozen, confused about her reaction. She was so used to hating Lexa that now that she felt something else, it was throwing her in a loop. She was about to walk away when a group of people turned the corner and greeted her. Lexa must have heard because she turned her head quickly towards the door. For a brief moment, their eyes met. Then Clarke was off, running. She ran pass her room, pass the building, pass the gates. She ran until she couldn’t ran anymore. With her heart beating furiously and her lungs begging for air, Clarke leaned on one of the trees and slowly slid to the ground. She closed her eyes as she willed her body to return to normal. It hasn’t been a few minutes when she felt a presence. She was not alone. Her hands searched the ground for a possible weapon but she couldn’t feel anything that can pass for one. So instead, she grabbed a handful of soil, planning to throw it in the eyes of whoever was stalking her. Then in one quick movement, she opened her eyes. She found herself staring at Lexa who was standing a few feet away, slightly out of breath, looking intently at her.

“That won’t be necessary.” Lexa calmly said through quick breaths. She pointed at Clarke’s hands that were filled with soil.

“Why are you following me?” Clarke asked as she eyed Lexa warily. She did however relaxed her hands.

“You looked so upset. I had to make sure you were okay.”

“What? Are you kidding me?” Clarke began laughing hysterically. “A year ago, you left me and my people to die and you didn’t do anything, and now just because I look upset, it suddenly became your business.”

A look of guilt descended upon Lexa’s face. “Clarke, you have to understand. I didn’t want to make that decision but I had no choice. I have been given a chance to save my people, I took it. You would have… you would have done the same.”

Clarke rose and stood in front of Lexa. She looked at her straight in the eye, her face emotionless. After a few seconds, Lexa stepped back. Clarke let out another bitter laugh before she turned her back.  

“You know what’s the worst part in all of these?” Clarke asked.

Lexa shook her head, forgetting that Clarke cannot see her.

“The worst part is that you are right. I would have made the same decision and do you know how I know that?” Clarke paused as she laughed again. ”I know that because I made the same exact decision when I pulled the lever to kill all those Mountain Men to save my people.” Then her shoulder started shaking as she began crying.

At first, Lexa stood helplessly as she watched Clarke break down. Then after Clarke dropped to her knees, she stepped forward unable to stop herself, kneeled beside Clarke, and wrapped her arms around her tightly. “I’m so sorry.” She murmured repeatedly as she rocked Clarke gently.

When Clarke calmed down, she disengaged herself from Lexa. She leaned on the tree trunk and patted the space beside her. Lexa followed suit. 

“I don’t hate you, Lexa. Not anymore.” Clarke broke the silence. “I think I understand you a little better… why you are like that.”

“Like what?” Lexa asked.

“Hard.”

“It never gets easier, you know. You only get better hiding it.”

“That’s not really comforting.” Clarke said. “But I guess deep inside, I knew that it’s true. That’s why I decided to just focus on being a doctor.”

“You can’t deny who you really are, Clarke.”

“This is me now, for good or for worse.” Clarke suddenly stood up. “Maybe we should go back.” She didn’t want to debate the choices she made with Lexa.

Lexa nodded as she stood up as well, following Clarke in the path back to Arkadia.

“Your Ryukin might be looking for you.” Clarke spoke up after a few minutes of walking.

Lexa froze at the mention of Ryukin’s name. “Yes, Ryukin might be looking for me but she’s not mine.”

“It’s okay, Lexa. I’m glad that you found someone else.”

“No, really she’s not mine.” Lexa said as she hurried to catch up with Clarke.

“Look, if you’re worried about my reaction, you shouldn’t. Sure we kissed but that was a long time ago. It doesn’t… it’s doesn’t mean a thing now.”

“It doesn’t mean a thing.” Lexa repeated Clarke’s word as her voice cracked. She felt like the world caved down on her. But that wasn’t true. Since the day, she left Clarke on the mountain, she hadn’t been feeling well. But hearing this seems to choke the last breath out of her. She felt tears threatening to fall, so she started walking faster ahead of Clarke.

Clarke struggled to keep up, doing a little jog every now and then. She started to feel winded again. “Lexa?” Clarke called out. Lexa didn’t turn around, instead walked a bit faster.

Clarke was practically running to keep up with her. After calling Lexa a couple more times and there was still not response, Clarke reached out to grasp Lexa’s arms to stop her from walking.

“What’s the matter with you?” Clarke asked when Lexa finally turned around.

“Nothing’s the matter with me Clarke.” Lexa answered in a formal tone. “I just want to get back as quickly as possible.”

“Of course.” Clarke said as she released her hold on Lexa, confused at the change in Lexa’s behavior.

The walked back quietly, both lost in their own thoughts.

When they got back, Lexa ordered her guards to prepare for their departure early morning.

“I thought you’re staying a few more days.” Clarke asked.

“I’ve seen all I need to see here. There is no more reason for me to stay. Goodbye Clarke.” Lexa said as she walked past Clarke.

“Wait.” Clarke called out as she followed Lexa. “Why are you acting like this? I thought we shared something special in the woods tonight well before you decided to become an ass.”

Lexa stopped outside her quarter and faced Clarke. “I’m glad that you are finally able to accept what you did. Victory stands on the back of sacrifice.”

The door suddenly opened and Ryukin peeked out looking like she was woken up, stared at the two women outside. “What’s happening?”

“What’s happening is that your girlfriend is being…” Clarke paused as tried to think of how to describe Lexa’s actions. Then it hit her, Lexa was just acting like the Commander. The realization made her snort. “Nothing is happening. I’m sorry Commander,” Clarke bowed slightly at Lexa. “For the overt familiarity that I have been exhibiting. Good night and have a safe journey tomorrow.” Clarke walked away.

Ryukin looked at Lexa. “What just happened?”

Lexa shrugged as she entered their quarters.

“I thought we came here because you wanted to win her back.” Ryukin said.

Lexa laid down on the bed and covered her face with her arms. “She said it was nothing to her. What we shared was nothing to her. I should have never came back here. This is insanity. I have lot of duties as the commander and I’m spending time and effort doing this. And I even pulled you in to help me.”

Ryukin sat down beside Lexa and pulled her arm from her face. Lexa looked like she was about to cry.

“I’ve only seen you once like this.”

Lexa turned on her side, facing away from Ryukin.   

Ryukin sighed as she stood up. Then with one last glance at Lexa, she left the room. She walked around until she found what she was looking for. She knocked at the door. After a few seconds it opened and Clarke seemed surprise to see her. Nevertheless, she let her in.

“Ryukin, right?”

“Yes.”

“How can I help you?”

“Well first of all, you can drop this pretense that you don’t care about Lexa.”

“What?” Clarke asked with an awkward laugh. “That is… not true. You don’t have to worry. I’m not trying to get between you and her.”

“We’re not together.” Ryukin simply said. “Didn’t Lexa tell you that?”

“You’re really not together?’ Clarke asked, sounding a bit hopeful.

“Lexa got it in her head that if we acted like we were in a relationship, it would wake up something in you and you’ll realize that you want her… well at the very least want to talk to her.”

Clarke stared at Ryukin in surprise.

“I have to hand it to her. She was right. Even when you weren’t talking to her, you were just hovering about.”

Clarke’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

“Then when the two of you were gone for more than an hour earlier, I thought you two finally worked it out. But the mess that I left in the room told me otherwise.” Ryukin paused as she walked towards Clarke. “She’s just about to ready to give up. And when she decides, there’s no turning back. So if you even feel even the slightest of what I think you feel towards her, then you’ll march back there and ----.” Ryukin didn’t get to finish as the door slammed shut behind Clarke.

Clarke ran towards Lexa’s quarter. She didn’t even think to knock, instead she pushed the door opened and found Lexa curled up on the bed. Lexa didn’t even look up.

“You better start packing Ryukin. We’re leaving early tomorrow.” Lexa said.

Clarke laid down beside Lexa.

“I’m sorry that I took you here for nothing.” Lexa continued.

“I’m glad you did.” Clarke spoke up, causing Lexa to jump up a bit in surprise. “Focusing on my hate towards you, quieted the other voices in my head. I was so good at it that I almost believed that they were gone. But they’re not.” Clarke continued. “I’m just not sure how to move pass this but I want to try.”

Lexa turned towards Clarke. “I want that as well.” Lexa said in a faltering yet hopeful voice.  

***

A year passed and once again Lexa was visiting Arkadia.

“I brought you something, Clarke.” Lexa said as she presented a box to Clarke.

“You didn’t have to.” Clarke said but the eagerness in her movement belies her words. She lifted a large book from the box.

“I was told it was a book about the great painters in the 19th century.” Lexa said as she watched Clarke flipped through the book carefully.

“So beautiful.” Clarke whispered as stared at the paintings in the book. Then she looked up at Lexa. “So beautiful.” She repeated. Lexa felt her cheeks blush at the compliment.  

Then Clarke crouched down behind her table and retrieved something. “I told you that we shouldn’t get each other gifts, but I guess I’m as guilty as you.” Clarke said as she presented a book to Lexa.

“The Art of War.” Lexa read out the title.

“Supposed to be good.”

“Thank you. I’ll make sure to read this.” Lexa said as she smiled at Clarke, then she turned serious. “Have you talked to your Mom?”

“Yes, I did.” Clarke answered.

“How did it go?”

“It was an interesting conversation to say at least.” Clarke started. “She didn’t want me to go at first. But I reminded her that the distance between Polis and Arkadia was infinitely lesser than the Ark and Earth. And that she can visit anytime. I think that was the one that made her give her blessings.”

“I’m glad. I’m glad that you are moving to Polis. And I’m glad that Abby is fine with it.” Lexa said as she wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist from behind and rested her chin on Clarke’s shoulders. In one swift movement, Clarke turned around so that she was now facing Lexa. She placed her arms behind Lexa’s neck and pulled her closer.  

“How’s Ryukin?” Clarke asked.

“I don’t want to talk about Ryukin. I haven’t seen you in a month. The last thing I want to do is to talk about Ryukin.”

“So what’s the first thing you wanted to do?” Clarke teased.

“The first thing is definitely this.” Lexa leaned in, her lips sought out Clarke’s. “The second is this.” Lexa whispered as she lowered her lips to Clarke’s neck. Clarke barely caught her breathe when the door to her room suddenly opened and then slammed shut a second later, but not before a torrent of swearing.

Clarke sighed as she broke away from Lexa. “I better see what’s that about.”

“You’re not leaving me…” Lexa whined as she tried to playfully pull Clarke back.

“Oh if anyone can see you now. The Commander of the 13 Clans, pouting like a child.” Clarke teased.

“Only for you Clarke.” Lexa answered as she started unhooking her cape. When it fell down, Lexa removed her coat. Then while looking seductively at Clarke, she started to raise the help of her shirt.

“They can definitely wait.” Clarke said as she walked towards Lexa.

**Author's Note:**

> Why the title...
> 
> "And when your fears subside  
> And shadows still remain, oh yeah  
> I know that you can love me  
> When there's no one left to blame  
> So never mind the darkness  
> We still can find a way  
> 'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
> Even cold November rain"
> 
> \- November Rain by Guns 'N Roses


End file.
